Where Heaven touches the end of the World
by Nattle Sage
Summary: A young princess, tired of monotonous life, escapes from home in search for the royal relic. What will happen when on her way she'll meet a misterious figure in black and together they join the Fellowship of the Ring. Will they be able to win a battle wit
1. Chapter 1

_Where Heaven touches the end of the World_

**Prologue**

Somewhere over the north deserted areas, where neither men nor animals live or even walk; over the big, rough mountains ranges, that only bravest of people could conquer; there, over misty and dark forests so far from Middle Earth, still stands the kingdom of Audax.

This kingdom was forgotten long ago, as even in times of a Great Battle it did not come to help the men of Middle Earth. Within the time people of Audax had been living in solitude and only few still knew the legends of elves and dwarfs, but no one had ever seen one.

The ruler of the kingdom of Audax, King Deimon, just and severe, never appreciated interactions with other lands, waiting for their lords to deceive and conquer his land. Though still some men traveled over forests and mountains, most of them never returned meeting a troll or other danger.

The King had two sons – Desmond and Edmond – those were brave and martial warriors, ready to become the lords of their land. Both were high and well-build, both enjoyed fighting and music, both were blond and both loved their father. But in King's life there was another treasure he valued most – his one and only daughter – Princess Aurelia. He doted upon her, making her life as simple and merry as possible, protecting from any knowledge, that could disturb young Princess.

In her eighteen, Princess Aurelia lived a happy life of ignorance. Being quiet sure, that all around lived as carelessly as she did, Aurelia hardly could understand or even imagine suffers and grieves of others. Of course she was well-educated, danced and embroidered with perfection, her voice was like a river's flow and the King always enjoyed her singing after dinner. She loved her brothers, who told her different stories about fights and dangerous campaigns, but that all was so far from her…

However Princess never could be called a little fool. Indeed, she knew little about the **real **world, but only because everybody tried to guard her from **that** knowledge. Instead, she tried to know as much as she was allowed to. Never leaving a castle (except for every-day horse rides with her brothers), she learned to cook and sew, she planted flowers, but still Aurelia could feel that some part of her life was missing…

The girl with great curiosity and passion for adventures as she was, Princess idled about the castle, dreaming about dangerous affairs, adventures and of course true mad love.

Being very beautiful with long blond curly hair, that fell loose down her back, striking black eyes, which depth could hypnotize, angelic joyful and open smile; Aurelia was petite like a doll. And being a princess she was capricious, proud, commanding person. Sure, living among those, who kneel beside you, it's impossible not to expect all your wishes and desires be fulfilled immediately.

For the eighteen years her earning and adventures nature was sleeping under the thick covers of royal duties, until a great misfortune came upon the throne of King Deismon.


	2. Chapter 2

Nattle and Sage: Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction in English, so sorry for mistakes! It is supposed to be Aragorn/OC and Legolas/OC fic. But the main characters will appear in two more chapters. Sooooooooo please review!

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own characters from Lord of the Rings. (How very depressing!)

Chapter 1 "Lost treasure"

Aurelia woke up with a start. She thought she heard a scream. "It was just a bad dream, nothing more", she told herself soothingly. It was a middle of the night, the room was dark, even moonlight didn't break through the window. She was lying in her huge bed under the rich covers, trying to calm down. Somehow, she knew there was something wrong. Then she heard it again. A deafening, high-pitched scream that froze blood in her veins, making her unable to move. Her heart washed with dread. She definitely heard swords clanging and then an awful noise that made her cover her ears. She was lying wide-eyed, trembling with fear, wincing with every new scream heard.

Princess lost the track of time; she thought the eternity had passed, before she snapped out of her unconscious state. Now all she could here was dreadful quietness. Million thoughts rushed through her head immediately.

"Stay where you are, fool! Don't you dare to leave this room!", she screamed to herself, but something, that she'd never thought existed, compelled her to stand up, put a coat on her night-gone and tip-toe to the door. "I just look what happened out of tail of my eye", Aurelia told herself. Princess put her ear to the door and listened: everything was quiet. With a trembling hand she reached the doorknob and pushed the door open. She stepped into the dark unlit stone corridor. The warning hang in the air, but Aurelia tried to ignore it. Summoning all her ever existing courage, she started to walk down to the Throne Hall.

She was already near the next turn, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Her stomach made a great somersault and at the same time she cried out of fright. Next second a hard hand landed on her mouth, preventing from making noise, and a voice whispered into her ear:

"Ts, Lia, you'll wake the dead! It's just me. Stop screaming, O.K.?" She gave a nod to the darkness and when the hand released her, Aurelia spun to meet her enemy face to face. When she finally realized, who it was Princess took a breath and tried to smile, though it looked like a grimace of pain.

"Edmond! For Valar's sake, you scared me out of my wits!" she threw herself on his neck, happy it was no other, but her beloved brother. Somehow she could tell he acted strangely, something was in his eyes, something she'd never seen before, a kind of uncertainty and maybe even fear.

"Edmond, what happened? I heard screams and…" Aurelia stopped upon seeing his pained expression.

"Lia, you'd better go to your room," his voice was hard and commanding. _Not so fast, I have to know what happened! Never before had he spoken to me in such a way!_

"Look, Edmond, I want to know what's wrong! And I don't think you can just send me away, 'cause I won't go, until I know everything! See?" She tried to sound confident, though her heart skipped a beat. For some seconds her brother's eyes doubted, but then he nodded slowly, took her hand in his and led her towards the Throne Hall.

"Lia, you should know that it's quiet serious. We were attacked and…"

"Attacked? By whom? Is it really bad?" Aurelia couldn't hide her true emotions anymore. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Don't be **so **afraid, dear. It's all over now", Edmond put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I, Father and Desmond fought like mad. And King's Regiment, of course. Though the enemy outnumbered us. Many our people are dead…"

"But who, who will attack us? It's impossible! I mean our people…"

"They weren't from Audox, Lia. In fact, Father says they came from far away, from Middle Earth".

_From Middle Earth? Impossible! It's a legendary land, I'm even not sure it exists! Then, if it's true, what did they need? Never before had any man from Middle Earth sat his foot on our land!_

Meanwhile, they came to the massive wooden doors and Edmond opened them for Aurelia to come in. She entered the Throne Hall, once rich and beautifully decorated, now it was ruined. When Aurelia saw this complete disorder, her heart sank. There on the throne sat once great and proud King, now bended and twisted man with a deep wrinkle on high royal forehead. In his eyes were so many emotions the Princess had never seen before. Behind the throne stood his elder son, Desmond, with the same grave expression. Upon seeing his daughter Deimon stood up and frantically neared her:

"Aurelia, my daughter, my blooming flower, thanks Valar you're safe!" the King took her arms in his. "They didn't touch you, did they?"

"Oh no, Father. I am all right", mumbled the Princess, trying to ignore puddles of red liquid on the floor. The thought that it was blood made her sick. "Please tell me, who were the intruders?"

"They…Oh…" Deimon went quiet for a moment, weighting the decision to tell her. Finally he spoke, his voice full of hatred:

"I don't know for sure, but I have one guess. I know only one name for this Evil. Sauron. It was he, who sent orcs here, he, who stole the precious thing, the only one our kingdom value."

"Sauron? Who's Sauron, Father?" Cautiously asked Princess. She was no fool to understand, that her father was in a state, when he had forgotten about prudence. _He actually can tell me everything! Just don't push him, Lia._

"Sauron…" Deimon responded deep in thought. "Well, Sauron was the only Evil we knew here in Audox. Many centuries ago, when our kingdom just appeared, his evil befalls on Middle earth. But never before had he set his sight on our lands. Never until now."

"You'd said he appeared long ago. How could he still be alive?" Aurelia asked puzzled.

"Because Evil cannot be killed or vanished, my daughter. It's everlasting."

"If he'd never been here, how d'you know about him?"

"Marlond, the first king of Audox, traveled to Middle Earth once, in times of great battle. He was the one who wrote down everything he saw and heard. Only because of him we know it", responded Desmond, coming close to the fire that brightly sparkled in the fireplace – the only evidence of life in this destroyed world of a shadow.

"So… It is lost… Father we should do something about it!" Exclaimed Edmond.

"What's lost?" Aurelia looked each man in the eye. It seemed they almost forgot about her presence.

"The Scepter of Fate", Desmond answered, still not turning around. "It's…"

"It's not a mere scepter", interrupted the King passionately. "It is the thing we value most. It's the symbol of our free land, our kingdom. Marlond the Great brought it from one of his traveling. It's priceless! It passed from father to son for so many centuries. And now it's lost. There's no hope for us now, not without it. We are doomed."

Now Aurelia was really scared. Scared to hear such words from her brave and mighty father. _It's not only relic, there's something more. It's very important, if the enemy came from so far. But what is it, then? Questions, questions and no answers. Damn!_

"We can't give up! We should send our people after it. And go to Middle Earth!" Cried out Edmond.

"Go to Sauron!" The King raised his voice angrily. "To be killed immediately! No, fools, you don't have any idea with what power we are playing! I will not sacrifice my people, all the more my sons!" He stopped to take a breath. "No… the Scepter of Fate is lost, once and forever".

* * *

Nattle and Sage: Hope you like it! Everything in italic is Aurelia's thoughts.

I'll update soon. Promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! It's me again. Here's a new update. By the way, it is not Mary-sue, at least not now. Aurelia's character was created by my best friend and has nothing to do with me personally. It's only the matter of the plot that she seems to be the main character here. But there will be another surprise! I promise!

So, enjoy!

**Chapter 2 "Strange magic"**

The sun broke into the window and fell on king-sized bed. And though it was early morning, Princess Aurelia was awake. In fact, didn't sleep all night, partly because she still feared a new intrusion, partly because with all thoughts running through her head it was impossible.

Now, in the morning light, she almost hadn't got any doubts that the Scepter was not only relic, but some kind of weapon; it did have power, power that Sauron man wanted. _Strange name, but what can I do? Why I'm so sure he's not a good guy? The Scepter must be returned!_

Upon reaching that conclusion, she vigorously shook her head. _No, Aurelia, don't even think of it! Stop these childish dreams of adventures! Nonsense! You have never even been outside the castle; you've never been in town!_

But something deep inside her heart stirred. She knew that if the Scepter wouldn't be returned, many terrible things could happen. But the King seemed to close his eyes on everything and put up with his loss. He wouldn't even listen to her. _Then, what should I do? Oh, Valar, help me!_

Aurelia knew, she wouldn't solve that problem alone, she needed help and advice, but who would give her one? On this thought she was interrupted, as her maid, Kaira, entered the room, carrying a bowl of hot water.

"My lady, you're awake! What a terrible thing happened last night. I was so scared, so scared! Oh, you must have been frightened too…

Aurelia practically didn't listen to Kaira's chatter. Five minutes later the maid seemed to notice Princess' blank expression, as she stopped and looked at Aurelia attentively.

"My Princess is deep thought. What worries her so much? Can I do something about it?"

"Ah? Oh, no, I just…was thinking…Tell me, Kaira, if something serious happen and you wouldn't have any idea what to do, whom you will turn to for advice?" Aurelia regretted it as soon as she asked Kaira. It was no good to tell your maid more than she is supposed to know. But from the other side, Kaira was her closest to a friend person. Kaira smiled secretly, understanding what her mistress meant and spoke in a low voice, like she was afraid somebody would hear her.

"As I understand, my Princess, this is not a matter of heart and it's not the case you can tell your father. But I also see it is rather serious, as it troubles you much. There is one man then, who can help you with wise advice. People say he's a wizard, but I personally think he's man of wisdom. And if no one you know can help your case, he's the one for you then."

Aurelia looked Kaira straight in the eye. Could she do it? Could she believe her maid and break her father's word? She searched an answer in her heart and it gave her unexpected Yes.

"Where can I find this man, Kaira?"

"Oh, my Princess, he lives far away from the castle. His workshop is in the outskirts of the town." Aurelia frowned. How will she leave the castle without being noticed? Kaira looked at her as if she knew what her Princess was thinking and a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"If you really-really want to speak with Milmand, that's the wise man's name, then I've got an idea how to make your escape, my lady."

Somehow Aurelia could tell she wouldn't enjoy it.

Twenty minutes latter two figures clad in worn cloaks with hoods, covering their faces, left the main gates of King Deimon's Castle, passed the guards without any suspicions and entered the heart of the town. No one would ever imagine that one of these figures, a young girl in dark-blue cloak, was Princess Aurelia. That was how she made her "great" escape.

Wearing one of Kaira's dresses, a light-blue and plain one, with her uncontrolled curly hair in a loose bun, wrapped in a patched cloak of her maid, Aurelia followed Kaira, street by street, further from the castle, her home and fortress for eighteen years.

The Princess hardly could stop herself from staring around; everything was so new and unknown. _Try to act usual, stop staring, you, idiot! _Her devoted maid led Aurelia one street, then another and soon she was completely and hopelessly lost. To her all the streets were alike. _Thanks Valar, Kaira is with me!_ They already left crowded streets behind and now walked a small path, side-tracking among gloomy trees. There Kaira stopped.

"Here, my lady. I won't go further. You see…well…I never was fond of wizards and everything…but l will wait for you here. Just go straight along this path and soon you'll see his workshop…Oh, and don't forget, my Princess, his name is Milmand."

Aurelia looked at Kaira pleadingly. _She can't just leave me here, alone! She has to come with me! After all, I can order her to come with me. And I will!_ Instead, she smiled at her maid, who risked her well-being to bring the Princess here.

"Thanks, Kaira. It means very much to me…"

"Oh, it's nothing," the maid smiled back. "Well… good luck and hope you'll find answers to your questions."

_Did it sound like she was saying good-bye? Stop fretting, Aurelia! You are Princess after all!_ And lifting her head up proudly, she walked straight ahead confidently. After some twists and turns the path took her to a small wooden house. It looked insignificantly, but one could feel power and might of wisdom and past years all over it. Aurelia stood by the door doubtfully. _Maybe I should go away? It was a stupid idea, very stupid. Coward! Come on, just get in!_

Before she could move one way or another, the door opened to reveal an old grey man in long brown-greenish robes. Aurelia was caught by surprise, so she jumped away from the door, making inaudible noise. The old man just smiled reassuringly.

"Do come in, child. I knew you'll come. I've been waiting for you, actually." He turned and walked back into the house, leaving the door open. Aurelia took a deep breath and stepped in, closing the door.

"What do you mean you have been waiting for me?" She asked haughty.

"Come now, child, sit down, and tell me what worries you so, that you sneaked off so "skillfully"?" He eyed her up and down. _How dare he?_

"I come here to speak seriously. Last night a very important thigh was stolen and…"

"Yes I know, my child…"

"Spot interrupting me! Don't you have any idea who I am?" Aurelia exploded. The man just chuckled.

"If you wish so, than yes, I know who you are. King Deimon's only daughter, Princess Aurelia, a young lady with short tamper and bad manners." Now Aurelia blushed. Never before had anyone thought her ill-mannered, she always was delicate and tolerant. _But I'm for the first time in madman's house and I'm nervous. How did he know I'm a Princess?_

"Sometimes knowledge can be gained without seeing or hearing, but the truth always lies in a man's heart, one should learn to feel it though," old wizard answered her mute question. Aurelia stared at him wide eyed. _Can he read my thoughts?_

"Anyway, last night our family relic was stolen. But, you see, er…Milmand,…I think it was more than just relic…"

"The Scepter of Fate…Really, Deimon made a fool of himself. It was the only thing he had to take care off…Dark times are coming, this is what I feel…"Milmand seemed to forget about Aurelia's presence, his voice became distant as he was far away from here. _HOW DID HE KNOW EVERYTHING? I didn't tell him a thing, for Valar's sake, and still he knows more than I._

"Listen, do you know something about it? If yes, tell me, because this is why I came here."

"No, Aurelia, you are here, because you felt it. You began to doubt about your existence and that's why you're here. That's what I tell you: the Scepter of Fate is a very powerful thing and if our enemy lays his hand on it, our world would be plagued. But it's not so easy to return it. Only one can do it, the one, whose fate is connected with it. Dark times are coming. There, over the mountains and forests the last campaign is being gathered. Soon we'll learn our fate." He closed his eyes and went quiet. Aurelia set there, trying to understand all he'd said. Her façade was calm and controlled, inside she was overflow with emotions.

"So, what it has to do with me?" Aurelia asked uncertainly after some minutes of silence. Milmand opened his eyes and looked straight at her eyes. His look was so intense, boring into her very soul that she had no strength to meet it. Instead, her own eyes wondered around, but she saw nothing.

"You want to know it, don't you? If so, you should forget that you are a Princess and become just a **man. **Now, you have a choiceto follow the road of danger, where nothing is definite, there is no future, only now, where death can come to you any moment, but where you can know the truth and have your hope for happiness and maybe even love or to stand up and go away now, forget all I've said and live your life the same way you did for eighteen years, knowing only your father and brothers and nothing about the world around. Think well, Aurelia, as I meant every word. Make your choice now and here." The room once again went silent. Millions of thoughts rushed through Aurelia's head. She tried to think clearly, to analyze everything, find pros and corns, but it was useless. Her head began to pound. And than she gave in and closed her eyes. She let her heart to decide…

"I…think…that…," she couldn't turn her thoughts to words, so hard the decision was. Finally, Aurelia clenched her fists and said loudly:

"I want to have a change. I want to know the truth."

Milmand, to her surprise, smiled, stood up and walked to the shelf with different bottles filled with differently-colored liquids.

"Finally! Are you sure about it, Aurelia? This is a very serious decision." He took one of the bottles and turned to her. She nodded firmly.

"Here, drink it, this will help you to **see**," he handed her the bottle and she took it hesitantly, looking suspicious.

"This is not a poison, dear girl, but I can't say it has a pleasant taste. If you've decided, then there's nothing for you to fear. Drink."

Aurelia looked at the bottle, than at Milmand, his eyes were kind and somehow sympathetic, and in one motion she knocked back the contents of the bottle. And… Nothing happened. Though it really tasted sickeningly and she winced.

"WHAT WAS IT?" she demanded, her voice filled with panic. _Did he poison me?_

"Nothing special, child. The truth is always paid for. But…I can tell that you are being waited. You'd better go, Aurelia."

She stood up feeling strange weariness and reached for the money in her purse, but Milmand stopped her with a shook of his head.

"And remember, Aurelia, you passed the point of no return," was the last words she heard as she reached for the door.

Aurelia walked down the path to the place, where Kaira should have waited for her, hardly able to drag her legs. Her sight grew dim and all she saw were vague shades. She was frightened as never before. _The man, he poisoned me! No, I don't want to die! NO, NO! I can't. Not like this. Oh, please, don't let it happen!_

Partly because she didn't pay attention, partly because she couldn't focus her sight, Aurelia suddenly stumbled against something and lost balance. Falling to the ground, her head collided with a sharp stone and blinding pain blacked her sight. Her last thought, before she slipped into unconsciousness, was: "This is really the point of no return."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, guys, it's me again! This chapter is a bit long, but a new character appears here. In the next chapter we'll meet the Fellowship finally! Please, oh, please review, 'cause it such a support for me! See ya!

P.S. Sai is an unsharpened octagonal dagger, with two long, unsharpened projections (_tsuba_) attached to the handle. Elektra's weapon (coool thing).

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 "A whole new world"**

The blackness faded. Now she could hear. Firstly it was like buzzing of millions of bees. Aurelia winced and opened her eyes slowly, just to close them immediately as harsh light blinded her. Some time latter she reopened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to focus on her surroundings, and tried to get up groaning. Her head felt numb, when she touched the injured place, and then it got to her. She no more was in the forests of Audox! The place was sun, covered with green lush grass, the trees all around were also green, something Aurelia had rarely seen, as most of Audox's forests were leafless. Birds were singing, while Aurelia's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach.

"Where am I? What's this place? I'm not at home. I AM NOT AT HOME!" She thought, panicking. "What was that that Milmand gave me? Oh, I want to go home…" She closed her eyes, hoping it was just a dream and opening them, she'd find herself home, back in Audox. However, she still stood in the middle of a grassy meadow, not knowing what place it was and having no idea of what to do next. She suppressed the tears that endangered to flow from her eyes. "O.K., Aurelia, come down. Don't think of anything now. Just disengage yourself from everything now. Solve the problems as they'll come to you," she tried to calm herself down. "First of all, you should find out where the hell are you!" She looked around and noticed a country road in the distance. Making up her mind, Aurelia decided to follow it.

Soon enough the road brought her to a small village. After a moment hesitation, she started to walk down the street that seemed to be the only one in the whole settlement, in search of somebody to ask questions that left her restless. As luck would have it, a women appeared out of nowhere, carrying a big bowl of some vegetables, and Aurelia, not wanting to loose her chance, sprinted to the woman, trying to look confident.

"Excuse me… would you be so kind as to answer some questions?" the woman stopped with a start, looking quizzically at Aurelia. "Well…I'm lost, I mean I just found myself here, though I don't know how…so I want to ask if you could tell me where I am?" Aurelia blurted out. Now the woman looked at her like she was crazy. Then, she sized Aurelia up and down, and her severe face lit with a small smile.

"Come down now, child. You have to be lost. You are at Frigo, that's how our village is called."

"Frigo? I've never heard of it.' Aurelia couldn't cover her nervousness.

"Sure you haven't. It's so small that most people don't know it exists. Only travelers and rangers come here, but now even they stop wandering in these places," the woman sighed. Aurelia became impatient.

"But where is it situated? Is there any large city nearby?"

"City? Well, not very near, child. Bree is several weeks from here and so is Rivendell? The city of elves."

"Elves?" Aurelia asked numbly. But there were no elves in Audox!

"In what land am I?" She asked, though already predicting the answer.

"Why, Middle Earth, of cause!" The woman seemed genuinely surprised. But Aurelia didn't really care. Everything around her went blank, only two words burning in her head: "Middle Earth".

_The wizard transported me to Middle Earth! Oh, Valar, what I'm gonna do in the land where I know no one?_ Her Knees bended and she almost fell, if the woman didn't catch her.

"Oh, dear, you are exhausted. You need to eat something, look how thin you are! You probably traveled a lot. Go over there, to the pub," she stretched her arm in the direction of the biggest building in the whole village. "Surely, old Luis will feed you, and this is what you need most. Now, go." And the woman pushed Aurelia slightly, before walking away. Without thinking twice, Aurelia decided to follow her advice and went to the pub.

It was stuffy and smoky inside and Aurelia started to cough as she pushed her way to the bar. There were several men, drinking, and upon her entering the pub all stared at her like she was a miracle. Now, with the hood pulled down, revealing sandy curly hair, she was really pretty.

Trying to ignore meaningful stares she was receiving, Aurelia ordered something to eat and went to the far away corner of the pub. Finding a free table, she settled herself and waited for her meal to arrive.

Suddenly something caught her eye – a figure, wrapped in a black cloak, was sitting motionlessly, black material covering every part of it's body, so that Aurelia could see absolutely nothing, but a black shadow, she even wasn't sure if it was alive. Trying not to stare, she shifted her gaze to the plate of food that arrived along with a mug of water.

But at that very moment two huge and ugly-looking men of dubious appearance took a sit on both sides of her, holding mugs of something alcoholic in their hands. It was easy to see they had already hit the bottle.

"And what such a pretty girl is doing in this god-forsaken dirty hole?" The first asked smiling with his toothless mouth. Aurelia shifted uncomfortably, but decide to play precise and distant.

"Eating, why?" She replied coolly.

"Maybe you need our help, girlie?" The second put his hand on her knee. Aurelia felt sick.

"Oh, no, everything is alright," she mumbled uncertainly.

"So I think you won't mind if we keep you a company?" The first put his arms round her waist. Aurelia began to shake uncontrollably. She wanted to scream, but no sound came out. She looked around, panicking, searching for some help, but everybody didn't pay any attention. Her heart sank as she understood what was waiting for her.

"I will mind!" The silence was broken by the muffled harsh voice and the same second the black figure in the further corner of the pub rose to its full height.

"Who the hell are you? D'ya have any idea who ya run into?" The drunk men also rose, ready to beat whoever it was. Aurelia watched the scene, holding her breath. In one rapid motion, with the twist of its hand, the figure pulled out from the folds of the cloak a sai and with an imperceptible turn pointed it at the man's throat.

"Watch your tongue, sir," the figure hissed. "Any more questions?" And with the twist of its hand the figure hid the sai back into the fold of the cloak.

"Oh, no, no, we were just joking, my lord," the drunk put a hand on his almost-cut-off-throat and produced a barking, bearing no resemblance with laughter.

"Get out off here," was all, the figure said in a cold freezing voice.

"Already going," the second drunk answered, bowing deep. "Good day to you, fair lady." And with a bow to Aurelia, two drunks hurried away.

Meanwhile, the figure left some coins on the table and went out of the pub. Without further ado, Aurelia followed her strange savior.

"Wait!" Aurelia cried as she tried to catch up with the figure's fast pace. It didn't even slow down, pretending not to hear her. After a while Aurelia came up with the stranger and start talking, breathing heavily.

"Well, I am very grateful to you, for saving my life and my…virtue and…May I go with you?" The figure didn't even look at her.

"You'd better go home, before you got into much trouble," was all it said.

"But…I have nowhere to go…" Aurelia felt humbled. The Princess begging Valar know whom! But, after all, he was the only one who came to her rescue and if she will trust anyone, let it be him.

"What do I care for it?" Came a sharp reply. Aurelia's lips quivered, eyes filled with tears. No one ever spoke to her in such a way!

"Please, I'm lost… far away from home and I don't know where to go…Please…" Aurelia saw it didn't work, surely he was a tough guy, and for her sake Aurelia decided…

"I need to find Sauron!" She exclaimed loud and clear, so that everybody around heard and gave a start.

"Sauron?" The figure asked amuse if it was possible.

"Yes, he is a bad guy who stole one very precious thing from my father," Aurelia was oblivious to the fact that everyone was looking at her hostilely, thinking she was Sauron's spy or something. It became dangerous for her to stay.

"Let's get our asses out of here, before we'll be hung," ordered the black figure, grabbing her by the arm and pulling to a beautiful strong black stallion. Aurelia wanted to protest, but very soon found herself on the horse, wrapping her arms around the figures waist. The stallion neighed and galloped off, carrying them away from the village of Frigo.

They had been galloping in silence for several hours already. Aurelia began to feel drowsy because of all the events that happened and tried to stay awake. Finally she gathered the courage to speak.

"So, why did you save me?" Aurelia began quietly.

"Because," came a dry reply. They went silent again. Five minutes latter Aurelia continued.

"All the same, why?" She smiled to herself, knowing her companion was irritated.

"Wouldn't it have been better, if I had left you there?" Aurelia was insulted. How dare he to speak to her in such a way?

They galloped silently for the rest of the day and the whole night without any stop. Finally at dawn they halted and the figure built a fire. For the past several hours, even as she was sleeping, Aurelia had been wondering who her mysterious companion was. But she had no courage to ask him. But her mind pictured a young and handsome, though not very sociable Prince under that huge black cloak.

Meanwhile, the figure took a hunk of bread from the bag at the stallion's side, broke it in two pieces and threw one to Aurelia. Only then she understood how hungry she'd been. She grabbed the bread and began to eat greedily, forgetting about the figure's awful manners at once. After she was full, Aurelia was inclined to talk.

"So, who are you and where are you from?" She began, trying to sound as polite as she could.

"It's none of you business, lady." That was the last drop for Aurelia. She clenched her fists not to say something too rude. But inside she was bubbling with anger. The silence fell between them as they sat on the opposite sides of the fire.

"You said something about Sauron," finally the silence was broken; however it was not a question.

"I said that he'd stolen…"

"And what was it?" The figure interrupted. Her pride was hurt like never before.

"It's none of your business!" She parodied sarcastically.

"It had to be very important if you thing that Sauron did it," the figure wasn't hurt in the least. "So, you made such a long way here just for it?"

"How did you know it?" Aurelia exclaimed amazed. But no answer came.

"Where should I take you?" The figure seemed to be deep in thought, anyway it didn't sound pleased with a prospect of traveling with the girl.

"I've said I need to find Sauron!" Aurelia replied fiercely. To her surprise the figure laughed. It was a muffled flat sound, but it laughed anyway!

"Look, girl, you are either very stupid or you did come from a faraway land. I don't think Sauron would be interested in stealing something from you if this something has nothing to do with his plans. And all he worries about is how to become omnipotent and subdue the whole Middle Earth. And for that he needs the One Ring."

"The One Ring?" Aurelia was a little frightened but more than that she was anxious to know all she could about the Middle Earth. Reluctantly her companion told her briefly about the Great War and the Ring, and finally it did ask something Aurelia dreaded to hear.

"Who **are** you, girl? And what are you really looking for? But don't lie to me, as I'll know if you try to." For a minute Aurelia went silent, making a decision and then taking her chance she told everything: about her land, that she was a Princess, about the invasion and how she ended up in the Middle Earth. The figure was listening carefully without interruption and as she finished it said seriously:

"Don't tell anyone what you told me, anyone! You should be careful as dark times are coming and Sauron's spies are everywhere."

"But what should I do?" Aurelia asked in despair.

"Well…" the companion began thoughtfully. "I guess I should take you to Isengard to Saruman. If anyone can help your case I think he's the right person."

"Who's Saruman?" Aurelia asked innocently.

"He's a white wizard."

"A white wizard?" Aurelia felt stupid asking such stupid questions.

"Oh, stop questioning, woman! Let's go!" With these words the figure mounted the horse. Aurelia sighed. What did she get herself into?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! So, we came to something interesting! Well, this chapter will be…um…funny! And we'll finally learn who the mysterious figure is. I'd like to know your opinion about it. So, please, review!

P.S. _it – _means the figure Aurelia is traveling with.

See translation of elfishbelow, in the bottom of the page.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4 "A night fight"**

The Sun had set, and darkness fell onto Middle Earth, covering nine travelers, sitting around the fire, who had been marching along the fields and forests for a whole day. Four half-lings – hobbits, two strong brave men, a dwarf, an elf and a wizard. The Fellowship of the Ring stepped on the Road of Destiny.

Everyone was tired and felt worried camping in the woods. Sam, Pippin and Merry were cooking supper, while the others tried to rest after a long day. The dwarf, Gimli, was talking to Gandalf and Boromir, the other man, known as Strider, was smoking a pipe, listening to them.

The only one, the elf, was standing aloof, peering into darkness from the hill they camped on. Suddenly he frowned and glanced over to Strider. Catching his glance, the man stood up and neared the elf.

"Man cenich, Legolas? " He asked in elfish, looking in the same direction.

"Two figures in dark robes and one horse," came the answer.

"Only two?" Now Strider frowned. "If they are Nazgul, seven are hiding somewhere…"

"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" Legolas looked him in the face. "They don't look like Nazgul, most likely travelers or…"

"Saruman's spies," finished his thought Aragorn. "Well, anyway, we should check on them".

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, better stay here," Strider answered decidedly. "Boromir," he called a fair-haired broad man. "Wanna have a walk?" Boromir, catching a meaningful look, stood up taking his sword. "Let's go and look around. Stay here," Aragorn told the others. "Legolas, Gimli, keep your eyes open".

* * *

They had been galloping for three days and two nights with only little stops to take a nap and give rest for the horse. Aurelia thought the eternity passed since she had left her homeland and all she could remember from her long journey was the horse riding and her silent companion. They didn't speak much, only common phrases, and that was one of the reasons why she felt so awfully lonely and frightened, and homesick and was ready to cry, but the royal pride that was in her blood made her swallow her tears and hold her head high.

It was already dark, when Aurelia realized she couldn't ride anymore. She as tired and hungry and her back ached and she felt about to fell of the horse.

"Please, we should stop, I can't ride further. Let's have a small stop, please," she pleaded, hating herself for that.

Without any word her companion drew the rains, making the horse stop. In one swift motion _it_ jumped to the ground, leaving Aurelia sitting on a horseback. With a sigh she dismounted and plopped to the ground. Meanwhile, her companion built a fire and, taking a peace of bread, returned to the horse. Aurelia knew they were running out of food, and, probably, it was her last meal, but what surprised her most was that, instead of eating the, her companion gave it to the horse, stroking its forelock and muzzle. During their tiresome journey Aurelia notice a special relationship between the horse and its master, like they were not only companions but close friends. It seemed to Aurelia they understood each other without words, but with the looks. Anyway, that horse really wasn't usual one. Aurelia could feel an air of power and authority around the stallion, if that was possible. He was beautiful and muscular, and Aurelia discovered suddenly that she didn't see him tired or foamy in spite of that they practically hadn't any rest.

The night was quiet, not a single bird sang, there wasn't any wind, everything was stiffen with foreboding of evil. All of a sudden the cracking was heard, like somebody trod upon a dry stick. Aurelia started and looked at her companion, who stood unmoving, listening to the sounds for a minute and then _it _grabbed Aurelia's arm and pulled her in the direction of the bushes. Aurelia tried to protest, but her companion turned _its_ unseen face, still covered with the hood:

"Hide. Now! Don't make a sound. I think we're under attack. Probably orcs," _it_ whispered urgently, showing her into the impenetrable bushes.

"Orcs?" Whispered Aurelia questioningly.

"One more word and you'll never forget the meeting with them! Be still!" With these words her companion went away and put out the fire, leaving them in darkness and Aurelia all alone.

* * *

Aragorn and Boromir were sneaking through the forest. They saw the fire burning and followed the light.

"Who do you think they are?" Asked Boromir in a whisper.

"Not Nazgul, those wouldn't build a fire."

"They aren't ordinary people too. No one would stop in the forest swarming with orcs and other scum," Boromir supposed. Aragorn just nodded. "So," he continued his musings, "they aren't friends. Saruman's spies, I suppose." While talking, he didn't notice a dry stick on the ground and soon it gave a crackle under his feet. Boromir cursed under his breath, receiving a hard glance from Aragorn. Their enemies seemed to hear the crackle too, as soon the fire died, and nothing could be seen anymore.

"Oh, fine," Boromir mumbled, before he and Aragorn stepped out into the moonlit clearing, ready to struggle with any force they would meet. However, the clearing was absolutely empty. Aragorn kneeled beside the remains of the fire, trying to make out any footprints, while Boromir took in their surroundings. He thought he heard some noise and, turning to face Aragorn, he understood he wasn't mistaken. The ranger heard it too. Making a sign to him, Boromir went to check the source of the noise. Cautiously he neared large and dangerously-looking bushes. He could swear the sound came out of there.

Meanwhile, Aragorn followed the footprints that led him to the…tree. Hardly had he anytime to think, when a black figure jumped from the tree, landing behind him in a fighting trim with sai in both hands. Aragorn turned abruptly hardly blocking the blow. A real fight began.

Boromir was ready to help his comrade, but as he turned his back to the bushes he received a stroke. Wincing from pain, he turned around, his sword pointed right into his opponent's heart. He met no resistance, as the figure in a dark-blue cloak with its hood on stood unmoving, a large stick in its hands.

Aurelia was frozen with fear as she felt a blade of the sword against her heart. Somewhere in the distance the sword clanging was heard, and she understood that her strange companion wouldn't be able to help her. All she could do was to stare at this man who obviously had no good intentions.

"You don't look as Saruman's spy much," he uttered slowly, "though we'll see soon." He moved his sword slowly to her head and Aurelia closed her eyes tightly. No way would she die just like that! Gathering all her strength she screamed at the top of her lungs, deafening her executor, who lost his bearings for a moment. Using her chance, Aurelia jumped out of the bushes and ran for her life, the man hot on her tracks.

"What the hell?" Thought Boromir catching up with the hooded figure. Finally he grabbed it by the arm and jerked back.

Aurelia's heart stopped beating as she felt the man grabbing her arm and the same moment sharp pain ran through it, as he jerked her forcefully, sending Aurelia off her balance. She stumbled and crashed into the man with the full force. Recovering soon, she looked up, he was so tall and frightening, but his look was somehow bewildered.

With one sharp movement Boromir pulled the hood off and a shock of sandy curly hair spread around its face, in fact **her** face. Boromir could say she was very pretty, her beauty was angelic almost childish or elfish. But now her face was white with fear and her eyes were widely opened. Recovering from his shock, Boromir pronounced slowly:

"I beg your pardon…fair lady…I thought…um…you …were a Rin…a Nazgul…"

"I don't even know who those are…" Aurelia whispered practically inaudibly.

"You'd better go with me," Boromir said and, taking her by the elbow, he went to where he last saw Aragorn.

Aragorn was astonished. Whoever was hiding under the cloak, he wielded his weapon masterfully, blocking every Strider's blow and striking his own. Moreover Strider hadn't seen anyone fighting so well with such strange weapons. But Aragorn had a big advantage: he could hear and see without actually listening and looking purposely. He heard when Boromir appeared on the clearing and he knew he wasn't alone. However his enemy cast a glance in their direction, loosing _it's_ vigilance for a moment. It was enough for Aragorn to hit his enemy in the stomach with a hilt of his sword, catching _it _of _its _guard. Strider stuck out his foot and tripped _it_ to the ground, knocking the air out of _its_ lungs. Then Aragorn stepped on _its_ hand's to unclench them, disarming his enemy of the sai, and pointed his sword to _its_ neck. Boromir, holding Aurelia, neared him:

"I guess that one made an attempt on the young lady's life."

Aurelia wanted to disprove this, but no words came out of her mouth under Aragorn's piercing glance.

"Let's see what we've got," with the tip of his sword he pulled back the hood of the cloak to reveal…a young woman in her mid twenties with raven-black wavy shoulder-length hair gathered in a ponytail, bright-green emerald eyes and tanned olive skin, so unusual for Middle Earth.

"You're a woman!" exclaimed both Aurelia and Boromir. Aragorn was just very, very surprised.

"Nice observation," the woman replied sarcastically, her voice now loud, clear and confident. Aurelia's brain went blank. Was it a woman, who saved her in the pub, was it a woman she'd be traveling with for three days? But that's impossible!

"Wait, you men you didn't know, she is a woman?" Asked Boromir confused.

"I haven't the slightest idea!" Aurelia answered absently. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were a man!"

"You didn't ask," the woman cut short.

"Who are you and what you are doing here?" Aragorn asked both girls strictly. Aurelia was about to say something, but the woman forestalled.

"Why should I answer, if I don't know whom I'm talking to?" She asked sharply, looking Aragorn in the eyes boldly.

"I think you are in no position to ask questions," he indicated that his sword was still pointed towards her neck.

The woman then smiled secretly to herself and in one swift motion kicked in Aragorn's legs. Distracted with this sudden attack he drew back, while the woman pushed off the ground with her hands, jumped to her feet and kicked Aragorn in the stomach with such great force that he fell backwards. In a matter of seconds Aragorn was plunged, the woman sitting on top of him, a dagger set against his neck.

"So what position I am now?" She whispered in his ear. Boromir was ready to interject, but he noticed Aragorn, making a sing to stay where he was.

"We are mere travelers," he answered. "Now it's your turn to answer."

"So are we." They were glaring at each other, playing a game of wits.

"Where are you going then?" Aragorn asked, ignoring the fact that the dagger was still against his neck. Before the woman could answer, the fair-haired blurted out:

"We are going to the White Wizard!"

"White Wizard!" Boromir exclaimed.

"Yes, to Saruman, to Isengard." Aurelia said, happy they reached understanding.

"Oh, shit!" The woman exclaimed, glaring at Aurelia in rage. "Haven't anyone ever taught you to keep your mouth shut, idiot!"

Aragorn meanwhile seized the opportunity of this and grabbing the woman by the forearms, he turned over, so she was under him now. If the look could have killed, Strider would have been dead immediately.

"So why are you going to Isengard?" He asked suspiciously.

"We have a family affair to attend," the woman narrowed her eyes. Aragorn stood up and offered his hand to her. Instead of taking it she stood up herself.

"In fact we are going to ask for advice," continued Aurelia. If not the situation she would be very hurt by hr companion's sharp tongue. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Don't you know that Saruman is Sauron's spy?" Boromir asked nonchalantly. Now it as Aragorn's turn to glare.

"What? No way" The woman cried out, all her self-control vanished. "Damn!"

Boromir made a sign to Aragorn to come close and told him quietly:

"I think we should discuss these young ladies' matter with Gandalf."

"We can't take them to our camp!" Aragorn answered sternly.

"Oh, we can and we will," answered Boromir in a singing voice.

* * *

-What do you see, Legolas?

- Aragorn, something is out there!

* * *

Well, it's done! How do you like it?

Oh, God, i don't know the elves' tongue. Help! SOS!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everybody! Sorry for such an awful delay, but my university started and I'm afraid I'll update once in a week or so, at least for these three weeks, as I'm taking accelerated course of medicine. Anyway, I'll try my best. So…here we go. Hope you enjoy!

Please review! It's so important to know your opinion about all these stuff!

**Chapter 5 "All that mattered"**

Aurelia was sitting on the ground exhausted, the mystical woman and a fair-haired man standing beside her. The black-haired man went to call for "Gandalf" as he said, though Aurelia have no idea of who he was. All she could see was a bright fire not far away and all she wanted was to eat and have a long-long never-ending sleep. Her head was spinning from all that had happened today and she was angry and tired and her feelings were impossibly hurt, so it wasn't her best mood.

Meanwhile, Strider returned to the camp and without any explanation to anyone went straight to Gandalf. They exchanged several phrases in hushed voices, so that the others couldn't hear them and together set off in the direction Strider had come from. Aragorn gave Gandalf a brief account of the events as they walked, during which the wizard only shook his head. After he heard it all Gandalf very much wished to see those "strange insolent women with the luck of common sense" as Strider put it.

Aurelia noticed a black-haired man return with another much older one. He had grey hair and a beard and against her will she felt a strange respect to that man. He reminded her of Milmand, whom he trusted her life and who had been respected by all people in her country. So, out of tradition and because she considered it to be right, Aurelia stood up to greet him with a solemn face. The black-haired woman didn't even turn a hair.

Gandalf neared the strangers and sized them attentively, before he spoke:

"Ladies, I am Gandalf the Grey and you should be afraid of nothing," the black haired woman winced. "I have already heard Strider's version of the encounter you had and now if you don't mind I'd like to listen to yours," he look intently at Aurelia, sensing her doubt. She shifted under his gaze, but at the same time was amazed at how comforting his look was. She had a strange urge to trust him and tell him everything. Who knows, maybe he could help or give advise or something?

"We owe you nothing, so why do you think we should explain you anything?" The black haired woman challenged. Gandalf opened his mouth to answer, but Aurelia forestalled:

"I'm ready to tell you everything, but only in privet," she looked meaningfully at two men, who listen to their talk attentively.

"Don't you dare!" The black-haired women hissed. Aurelia turned to look her in the face.

"I have already decided everything myself, thank you, and besides it's my own business, whom to trust or not, miss," Aurelia replied proudly, a pattern of royalty.

Gandalf half-smiled and turned to Aragorn and Boromir:

"Well, gentlemen, I think I'm able to settle an affair myself."

"Are you sure?" Strider asked doubtfully.

"Yes, absolutely, » Gandalf waited until two of them disappear in the forest and smiled reassuringly to Aurelia: "You can start, lady. I'm all ears."

"Well, I'm Princess Aurelia, daughter of King Deimon, lord of Audox. I've come here from far away for a mission. If you would be so kind as to listen to me, I'll fill you in everything that has happened to me."

And Aurelia told him everything from the very beginning till their race with the women and meeting with the men. Gandalf listen without interrupting and his eyes sparkled only once, when she mentioned the Scepter of Fate. Though Aurelia didn't notice it at all, her companion did.

"Well, your story is really …interesting, my Princess," Gandalf began slowly, "and knowing Milmand, oh yes, I know him quiet well, so knowing Milmand I can suppose he did hi best, but I don't think the risk you took was justified… You can join our group until we will reach the first city on our way."

" But… I need to fulfill my quest! It is so important for my father and… Milman told that I would know the "truth", if I came this way till the end!" Aurelia objected heatedly.

"But, my lady…"

"Listen to **me **now," the black haired woman, who kept silence through their talk, interrupted. "Why are you so sure we need your help after all? You appear out of nowhere and now claim to be our "protectors", but have you even asked if we need one? How can I be sure you are not a Sauron's spy, for instance? What's more," she now stepped close to him trying to intimidate, as they were almost of the same height, "I can tell you now much more of the Scepter than you speak, I think you are well informed about what powers it contains. So, naturally, I'm waiting for you to enlighten us."

Gandalf searched for something, anything, in her eyes, but they were just expressionless, stony-green, containing no emotions. He sighed.

"Yes, I do know what the scepter of Fate is. And believe me if it falls into the wrong hands a disaster could happen."

"What exact powers does it have?" The black-haired woman narrowed her eyes.

"The story is old, my lady," he answered cautiously, but her face told him she will be satisfied only with the full answer. "Such a great stubbornness and will," he thought remembering Strider for a moment. Was he supposed to tell them a dangerous truth they are eager to know? To tell the truth he was alarmed about that girl, she had this mystical air of suspicion about herself. He sighed again, knowing they will have to go with the Fellowship if he tells them. "It all took place ages ago, before the Great Battle. When Sauron's power over this world was great, several rings of power were made, but the one that was made by his very hand was the mighty one…"

"The Ring of Absolute Power. The One Ring," the woman whispered. Gandalf frowned at her strange reaction.

"Yes. But he thought it very complacently to have all the power in one thing. Then he cast the Scepter of Fate. It didn't have the actual power, but the Scepter meet the Ring, the one who had them both, would have an absolute power over all living in the world," Gandalf finished gravely.

"But the One Ring was lost long ago. There are few chances someone fined it. Right?" The women said too nonchalantly.

"Yes, but still…"

"That's one more reason why we should return it!" Aurelia exclaimed.

"Don't you understand, ladies? Now, when Saruman is Sauron's spy whole Isengard is a big enemy's camp. It's swarm with orcs and Uruk-Hais!"

"Look, we don't interfere in your business and you don't in ours. But somehow you still are trying to thrust us your help. So if you desire to help so much, do take in consideration **our** plans. We **are **going to Isengard. That's it!" The women declared abruptly. Aurelia smiled to herself. She admired the way her companion could persuade people. The silence fell between them, before Gandalf came to a definite decision.

"Well, from our part it would be an unforgivable mistake to leave you here alone as it's the same as condemn you to death itself. So, I suppose we can walk half of the way together."

"That's great!" Aurelia was happy she would be save eventually, her adventurous nature waking up inside her once again. "I mean… I want you to do me a favor…"

"What is it, my Princess?"

"Um…well…can you…just be so kind…as to keep this our little conversation in… um…secret. In other words, can I ask you not to tell a living soul anything you heard today? And call me just Aurelia as I don't want anyone to know who in truth I am?" She looked at Gandalf pleadingly.

His face was unreadable for a moment, but then a small smile appeared:

"Why, sure…Aurelia."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I had some free time, so I decided to update! This chapter is about how it's advisable to keep your mouth shut sometimes! Hope you will like it!

P.S. By the way, Delawien is read as delΛwi'en

* * *

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6 "Think twice"**

Three of them approached the camp and immediately seven pairs of eyes were staring at two women disbelievingly as they were ghosts. No one was able to make a sound. Aurelia stared wide-eyed at four hobbits and a dwarf, because she'd never seen ones.

Gandalf cough to have everyone's attention and began with a soft smile:

"Gentlemen, I have a declaration to make. Hm…Meaning the latest events...I came to a definite decision, that after meeting these two young women, we are in charge of their well-being," he ignored an irritated glance from a black-haired woman, "so I made up my mind that they should come with us at least for now…"

"What!" Aragorn and Gimli cried out simultaneously.

"Aragorn, this is my decision, and it wouldn't be changed. You just have to believe me as you did so many times before," Gandalf looked Aragorn straight in the eye, like they communicated without words, and then gave a reassuring smile to Aurelia, who was very timid and nervous, since everyone stared at her.

"Hi…um…I'm…Aurelia," she barely whispered. For a split second there was no reaction to this, but then a little hobbit jumped up.

"Hello, I'm Peregrin Took, but everyone call me just Pippin. Nice to meet you," he said cheerfully, next his eyes fell on the other woman. "I don't believe I caught your name, lady…"

"I didn't give one," she stated simply.

"But how should we call you then?" Merry asked involved.

" Delawien Swett is my name. But you can call me Della as everyone does."

"Oh, great," Pippin returned with a smile, "Let me introduce everyone. Well, Gandalf you know, and this is my kinsman Meriadoc Brandybuck, but he's just Marry, then Samwise Gamgee aka Sam, over there is Frodo Baggins, well, he's just Frodo and we all are hobbits. And there's Gimli, he's a dwarf, and Boromir from Gondor and, of course, Strider also known as Aragorn son of Arathorn," Pippin blurted out even before anyone could stop him from telling the secret information.

"Isildur's heir?" Delawien exclaimed, turning paler than she usually was.

"I am, so what?" Aragorn asked challenging, suspicion written all over his face.

"Nothing," she stated forcefully, "just heard of him much." "_Oh, hell, what are you doing, Della! Shut up before you slip one more time. Damn, it's getting really worse and worse._

"Oh, Legolas!" pippin broke their silent confrontation. "Over here, mate!"

Aurelia looked at the man pippin was addressing to, her breath caught in her throat. Right beside her stood a tall, well-built man with long blond silky-smooth hair and extremely handsome features, so her imagination began to draw various pictures of who he might be and so on, but had been before her eyes fell on his…ears. Her eyes grew wide, as she'd never see something like that earlier, and sooner than she could realize it, she had already cried out loud her thoughts:

"Oh, my! What's wrong with your… ears?"

The effect was unpredictable. Everyone went silent and looked at Aurelia as if she had been mad. Gimli uttered a constrained chuckle. As for Legolas, his cheeks turned slightly red and he looked so stunned, as never before, unable to say anything.

"Haven't you ever seen an elf?" Aragorn asked disbelievingly.

"An elf? Um…you mean green little men with transparent small wings, who fly from one flower to another. Oh, yes, I've heard about them in the legends!" Aurelia stated seriously, oblivious to the fact that everyone, except Legolas who looked shocked and Aragorn who tried to look serious, were giggling.

"Well, if this is your notion about elves," Legolas began in a hurt voice, " you either have a narrow idea of the world you live in or you've come from the place so far away from here, that such a narrow idea is considered a norm there!"

"Don't you dare to insult me or my country!" Aurelia exploded, forgetting about her guard for a moment, before Delawien elbowed her sharply in the ribs. "I mean the country I'm from. Besides, from the way you treat a lady I can say **you **have a very narrow idea of how to behave as a gentleman!" She stated angrily to cover up her previous slip. Everything went quiet. Was she crazy? Legolas wasn't a gentleman? But it's absurd! He himself was gravely pale now, but still held his head high:

"Your speech only makes me doubt in your nobility, **My Lady**," he said in a calm voice, turned around and left.

"Fine," Aurelia sniffed scornfully and turned in opposite direction. Silence was heavy, as everyone tried to understand what had just happened. The air was rigid.

"Wanna eat, anyone?" Pippin offered unnaturally over-joyed.

* * *

Legolas was standing among the trees, peering into darkness motionless. That was how Aragorn had found him. He was sure the elf heard him, but gave no sing of apprehension. Aragorn was no fool to notice that the girl's words did hurt him much. That girl, he was quiet sure, did it unintentionally, without thinking. The way she behaved, Aragorn could say she was merely a naive and immature child. He was though surprised by his friend's reaction, as Legolas seemed to take her words to close to his heart. Or wasn't it the words that offended him, but the fact that **the girl** had said them?

Strider came closer and put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"Why are you taking offence at stupidity, my friend?" he asked in elvish. "She's just a spoiled overweening child."

"That's not the point, Estel. She raised the question of **my **nobility," Legolas' voice was bitter.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that. Look, everyone knows, that in the Fellowship you're the one in whose nobility it's impossible to doubt." Legolas turned around with a small smile playing on his lips and put his arm on Aragorn's shoulder in return. They stood like this for a moment, speaking with each other without words.

"Just show her you're much wiser and mature than she, don't pay attention to what she may say," Aragorn started towards the camp. "Are you going with me?"

"I think I'll examine the surroundings," Legolas reply quietly, his eyes thoughtful.

* * *

Back to the camp, everyone had already finished their supper and was getting ready to sleep. Aurelia was surrounded by Marry and Pippin, who told her stories about their race and Middle Earth, avoiding mentioning elves, as the incident wasn't yet completely forgotten. Gimli was sleeping soundly, Gandalf and the rest of hobbits tried to follow his example, Boromir was lying on the ground watching the stars and Delawien stealthily. She was sitting aloof, lost deep in her thoughts.

Aragorn took a cup of hot tea and made his way toward the silent figure. As he sat down by her side, she didn't even move, pretending she didn't notice him. She still wore the black cloak, apart from her head was now exposed. They shared a minute of silence.

"Where did you learn to fight so well?" Aragorn asked finally, trying to make a conversation.

"Life taught me," she answered after a moment, not looking at him, but straight into the fire.

"Strange, that a woman have been traveling all alone through the Middle Earth in **these **times," he looked at her intensively, attempting to make out who she really was and what were her real intentions.

She turned her head to meet his glance. Her eyes were cold and lifeless, and no matter how hard he tried, Strider couldn't see anything in them.

"Strange…" she drawled, "that "Isildur's heir himself, a man from Gondor, an elf , a dwarf, four hobbits and a wizard travel together in these **dark** times…"

She was interrupted by loud neighing somewhere not far away. Aragorn furrowed his brows: no horse walks without its muster. He instinctively laid a hand on his sword's hilt. As for Delawien, for the first time her face lit with a small, secretive smile, as she jumped up with a girlish lightness, that surprised Strider, and almost ran into the forest. There her best friend and companion was, longing for her care and attention. Delawien sprinted to the black stallion, embraced his mane and stroked his forelock.

"In der manx infero timerio, Nox," she whispered in his ear, so no one else would hear. He seemed to understand, as Nox nudged her lightly with his head. Della was so absorbed in this silent conversation, she didn't hear Aragorn, approaching her from behind.

"A good stallion you have," he noted softly. Della turned abruptly, while Nox snorted at this stranger, who could harm his mistress.

"Yes, one of the best, actually," she answered, smirking, and with word, she left him alone, her stallion close behind. Aragorn didn't know what to make of that girl.

* * *

It was a deep night, soundless and black. Everyone was fast asleep, the fire had already died out. Delawien Swett was lying on her back, eyes open, peering into the stars. Her mind was wondering, working hard on a new plan of actions.

_What's now? Can it be that Saruman became Sauron's spy? Though, of course, Sauron always had his special way of creating alliances. But now, since it's happened, what I'm gonna do? What if I would fail my mission? No, no, Della, don't even dare to think of it! You are strong and wise, you should be! Do remember no mountain is too high, if you know how to conquer it. Now, you have only to think of a new plan. But Isildur's heir! The one whom I hated to see most! Dared not even to permit any thought of standing next to him! No, I should act natural. But could I pretend to be a friend to my enemy? He's smart, it's better to keep neutral. And that wizard, Gandalf… I should be careful not to get near him. He's not as simple as he wants to look like. The others…well, the others don't jeopardize my plans. Oh my, I should do what is destined to me, one way or another… _


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! It's me! Sooorrry for such an awful delay! I've passed my exam and now have a certificate in medicine. Wow! Finally! Well, here's another chapter, and I hope you'll like it! It…um…tells us a little about Delawien's past and raises suspense and other feelings… But, do read it yourself and, please, review!

**Chapter 7 "Art of war"**

Several days passed in a slow motion of walking across the lands, forests, plains, with only stops for the night. Every new day was just like the previous one. Aurelia thought it would never end. And though her legs got used to these tiring walks, as soon as her head hit the ground she fell asleep immediately. However, walking in such a pleasant company really was fun! She made great friends with Pippin and Marry and was learning lots of funny stories about hobbits (including their own experience) and Shire. As they made jokes, her bright laughter could be heard over and over again, it was so infectious, no one could suppress smiles.

Or practically no one. Her relations with Legolas remained cold, as both ignored the very fact of each others existence. Though Aurelia didn't feel well about it, as it partly had been her fault (but only partly!), no way would she be the first to say sorry, especially if she had nothing to apologize for, as it was he who insulted her in the first place… Anyways, it all was so difficult, and the more she was thinking about it the less she understood.

Instead, she enjoyed a good company and the Sun, and tried to know and see everything better. She felt daughter connection to Gandalf, especially as he was the one who knew the truth; she respected Aragorn very much, even fretted in some way, 'cause from the first minute it was clear he was the leader of the group, leader no one want to argue with; she liked the dwarf immediately, since, even if he was rude and too sarcastic in his remarks, she could see kindness hidden under that façade; and of course Boromir made a great impression on Aurelia as he was well-educated and his manners were brilliant, seeing that he apologized without a delay for their not so pleasant acquaintance.

As for her companion, Aurelia really wanted to make friends with her, but Delawien always looked so cold and distant, she hadn't any chance. Indeed, unlike Aurelia, Della marched alone all the time, not speaking to anyone, except when she asked, but even then her answers brief and sharp and eyes remained frozen with thoughtful look. Her stallion, Nox, always followed them. During the day he was running somewhere, but as the night fell he always returned to the camp and slept with his mistress like a dog. Legolas, upon seeing the creature, was fascinated, because even he didn't see any animal so proud and powerful with such dark beauty. However, Nox's mistress also had that dark air upon herself. She wasn't beautiful, at least not by Middle Earth standards, but her beauty was dark and dangerous, in contrast with petite Aurelia's.

So, she didn't speak much, and if she did it was Boromir or Pippin or Merry. She avoided being around Aragorn and Gandalf as much as it was possible, trying hard not to put her own business in danger. Here, far away from home, out of never-ending bliss, she didn't feel well. She had regular headaches and, what's more, her memories began to reveal themselves – something she hated to happen. She slept little, but didn't feel any fatigue, so wrapped into her thoughts, searching for a decision and not finding it. Yet.

* * *

Aurelia opened her eyes with a start. She had a terrible nightmare about Audox, her father and brothers. Oh, how she missed them! Breathing hard, she told herself it was just a dream, nothing more. She brushed away a lonely tear that slid down her face, willing herself to be strong. For a minute she was lying still, trying to summon sleep, but it vanished without a trace.

The fire was cracking quietly and, as she got up, Aurelia saw Gimli some feet away, keeping watch, though it looked like he was struggling between deep slumber and conscientious. Darkness surrounded her, and Aurelia shivered not from the cold, but from the remains of the nightmare. Suddenly, she had a bright idea how to be helpful in the least, so without a sound she tip-toed to Sam's sleeping form and began to rummage through his belongings.

Gimli tried to brace himself from sleep, but the struggle was useless. _Why in hell's name that damned elf wouldn't keep watch, if he can turn his hands to anything! _His half-conscious thoughts were interrupted when a steaming mug appeared right under his nose. The dwarf looked up to see smiling Aurelia.

"I think strong tea is what you need now most."

"Why, thanks, missie," Gimli took the mug and sipped. "Hm…why aren't you sleeping?"

"Um…I had a nightmare, so I think I'm not capable of sleeping again." Gimli nodded and with a gesture invited her to sit next to him, which she did.

"If so, you at least will keep me a company. You know, it's rather tiring to sit here all alone, while others are sleeping soundly," he pointed to where hobbits slept, bunched together. Aurelia laughed gently:

"Well, they are too small for such a long and hard travel, whatever you are going after."

"And you, missie?" Gimli looked at her searchingly. "Aren't you?"

"I can manage." She answered firmly. Gimli nodded, appreciating the girl's determination. After a minute's silence Gimli spoke again:

"If you ask my opinion about the girl you've been traveling with, I'll say I've never so someone so arrogant, self-assured, I-can-do-everything-better-than-man type."

"Oh, but she's brave enough and she…she saved my life!" Aurelia unexpectedly for herself stood up for Delawien.

"Yes, but, she at least could try to be not so hostile, if it happened so, that for the unknown to me reasons we have to travel together."

"Maybe it's just the way she is," Aurelia gave a small smile. Gimli for his part withheld a sharp comment. Instead, for the rest of the night he entertained Aurelia with the stories and legends about the dwarfs and their life style. She took it all in, her eyes widening, when she heard something particularly unbelievable. When the first lights of the Sun appeared over the horizon Gimli noticed with a pleased smile:

"Well, missie, you aren't as bad as I thought, I mean, I'll never forget the way you treated that damned elf!" Aurelia blushed, feeling both pleasure for Gimli's praise and unease, because she still was guilty of insulting the elf, partly.

"No, really, don't think anyone ever talked to him **like that** in all his damned long life!" Gimli chuckled.

"So he and Aragorn are friends?" She tried to change topic.

"Yes, they are, missie. Aragorn trusts him greatly, I can't help it. He's a wise man, Aragorn, I mean."

"Well, he looks a bit stern," Aurelia confessed. "To tell the truth, I was scared, when I've seen him first."

"Oh, he's not that villain, lest he should eat, kill orcs and have enough sleep," Aurelia giggled as soon as she imagined the picture.

"You weren't speaking about me, were you?" The voice which, without any doubt, belonged to Aragorn caught her off guard. Strider neared with a stern look upon his face.

"So, you don't sleep yourself and you're bothering the others," he stated harshly.

"Um…I…we…were just talking…," Aurelia trailed off. Under his intense gaze she felt nervous suddenly.

"You know, Aurelia, with all that wearing marching, we try to gain as much sleep as possible," his voice was an ill omen. Aurelia felt an inward tremor. "So tell me…," he made a dramatic pause, "do we have any tea left?" He finished in his usual voice. Aurelia breathed out suddenly, as she had held her breath involuntary. Aragorn smiled, chuckling. Gimli laughed out loudly. _So Aragorn wasn't all that serious!_

* * *

_"In the night no control…."_

_"…this night will never go…"_

_"….tomorrow never comes…"_

Snatches filled her ears and though she couldn't place them, she knew she'd heard them before. The voice was familiar, but in a dream it was so hard to take control of your senses, and all she could do was watching, like she was a stranger, but the dreams she saw, was nothing but well-hidden memories…

**Flashback**

She was gripping a wooden sword, so that her knuckles became white. A girl of ten. Surrounded by much older boys and men, who was sweating trying to suppress pain, avoiding looking at one man, who did **that **to them – the Teacher. He stood, tall and powerful, his faced twisted with anger, as he came over to a boy, any of them, and hit him with his staff. He was afraid of; these boys hated him for pain and insults. Many had already given up. Everyone was **ready **to give up. Everyone but one – a little girl – the smallest, the youngest and a **girl**!

She bit her life till it was bleeding, but still, she did everything the Teacher said. Everyday non-stop for eight hours of practice – fighting, running, exercising. She wanted it. She didn't care about pain. She was tired of being weak, no, from now and on she would be strong! She had to.

Suppressing exhaustion, gathering remaining strength, she raised first to her knees and then to her shaking legs. In the corner of her eye she saw the Teacher striding to her, the girl's heart sank, waiting for the blow, but she forced herself to remain in fighting trim. Next instance she felt burning pain in her back, as the strength of the blow sent her back to her knees. Tears she tried to suppress for so long flown down her cheeks.

"Stand up now, Delawien Swett!" came cold, controlled voice of the Teacher. The girl obeyed, gritting her teeth. Now she stood face to face with him, bold enough to look him in the eyes.

"You're brave enough for your age and capable of great endurance. And **maybe **in future you'll have a better fate than those worms," he pointed to the boys around her. Then in one motion he grabbed her by black curls painfully, so that she cried out almost inaudibly. "But your weakness is that you are a girl, you think and act as a girl. Forget about it while fighting, do as a warrior devoid of gender or leave now!" He then released her, so she fell to the ground, and turned to the rest of the "class":

"You all are nothing, but I should do **something **from you! And for that you must forget of who you are, how old you are and how strong. The only thing you must know is that your best friend is your weapon, no other is worth trust. You think you have friends, but are you sure that they won't stub you, the time you turn your back to them? Remember, the **Purpose** – this is what you serve, and if to reach it you must kill, don't hesitate to do it!" His voice was loud and clear, so that it reached not only the ears, but the very souls of those who listened. But only a little girl spotted the shadow passed by and stopped in the dark. That was the one in dark-blue robes, the one, whom even the Teacher feared…

**The end of the flashback**

* * *

Another morning had come and another long day was straight ahead. Gandalf led the Fellowship to where over the horizon the mountains were seen, Caradhras. He was followed by Legolas and Aragorn, who were talking with animation, then the group of hobbits and Aurelia – those discussed their weaknesses for different dishes, then Boromir, Gimli and the last – Delawien, silent as ever.

She wanted to forget that painful memory, she saw in a dream last night. Those never-ending memories of her past made her damned weak. She didn't want to be that. It all took place so long ago, it was like another, someone else's life, but now it hit her with full strength again. No, she couldn't give in! She knew that as soon as she'll leave her home, she would loose the oblivion she was given by her Lord. It's a test, he told her. _If so, I should go through it, gritting my teeth, but holding my head high! I would never be the one I used to be! Never!_

Aragorn sighed. He had shared his suspicions with his friend: he didn't trust Delawien Swett. He felt she knew something, something important, something about them, and it nagged him. Moreover, one shouldn't be a genius to notice that she avoided him and Gandalf. Every time she spoke to him, he sensed her obvious reluctance not only to speak, but to be around him. What was the reason for such behavior? And her strange reaction, when she found out who he really was? Gandalf seemed to be oblivious to all these facts, so Aragorn had nothing else to do, but to pour out all his apprehensions.

"So, you think, she's Sauron's or Saruman's spy?" Asked Legolas eventually.

"I should have said it in other words, but generally, yes. I'm afraid she'll betray us in some way."

"But…don't you think Gandalf would have known?"

"Yes, Gandalf…Legolas, I don't know what are his reasons, but don't want to share any information with us. I just can't put up with it and wait helplessly till it's too late." Legolas nodded in affirmation.

"Estel, do you think she knows…about the Ring?" He asked looking in his friends searchingly.

"That's a good question, Legolas. If she is a spy, she certainly knows." Legolas frowned slightly.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Talk to her, my friend. It's high time she exposed herself," and not waiting for the elf to object, he started towards the end of the line.

She would have felt him coming close, even if he was invisible and didn't make a sound. He had that special air of authority around himself. She loathed him. Him and all his family! But most she hated Isildur! That coward called hero! Delawien felt anger rising inside, anger that restrained all other feelings. But her self-control was remarkable, as her face remained cool and calm.

Aragorn knew she had noticed him, but made no sign as she went straight on, looking ahead.

"You didn't enjoy our company much, do you?" He asked looking at her attentively. She didn't answer, didn't even looked at him. "Stop that pretending, Delawien. Why are you avoiding us, why do you avoid me and Gandalf?" His voice was stern now. Della turned abruptly, her eyes glaring into his.

"What's your problem? Who do you think you are? Are you so arrogant and conceited to think everybody should like you? Unfortunately, I'm not like the others," she snapped belligerently.

"Oh, yes, of that I'm sure, my lady," he said bitter. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I've told you my name, what else do you want?" She retorted, her voice rising.

"You know what I mean perfectly well. Who are you?" Aragorn began to loose his temper.

"None of your damned business!" Came a sharp reply. Della ran out of her patience. For many years she hadn't been that mad. Giving way to her emotions was a big mistake, as uncontrolled words now formed themselves into a compromising speech.

"You think you're such a hero on a great mission, but the truth is, you're just a marionette in a big game, ruled by powerful man. You think, the fate of the Ring is in your hands, but in reality, it has its own will and it's going back to Mordor to its muster!" She screamed. Della was about to leave, but Aragorn's hard hand grasped her arm tightly and he jerked her back, thus they stood face to face. As he spoke his voice was a mixture of emotions he hadn't will and didn't want to hide.

"So, that is it, lady. The enemy is exposed. Tell me how is it to be a spy of the darkness?" He uttered through gritted teeth. To his great surprise, Della burst out laughing, though it was insincere laughter.

"Sauron's spy? That is what you think I am? Do you think I'll fall so low as to be his spy? He who…never-ever cared of anything except his power and might! NO! I may be not a saint, but my values are above his interests!" Her words were fierce, but there was also bitterness in her eyes. She surely knew more then she told.

"If you're not his spy, how did you know about the Ring?" Aragorn squeezed her arm painfully.

"Let me go!" She winced and then hissed passionately. "I am a man of free will, I'm neither your servant nor your slave, I should explain you nothing. Believe me or not, I'm not interested in the Ring. It's of no value to me, as I know about its power too well. And even if I needed, I'd get it and this stupid Fellowship would not stop me!" With these words she yanked her arm from his grasp and walked away swiftly.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, here I am again with a new chapter. Sorry, for a delay, but I have some technical problems. Computers, viruses, you know. Hope you like this one. I just thought I owe Boromir an apology. Here, I tried hard.

Happy spring, everybody!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8 "Chances are"**

By noon they reached a mighty mountain river with strong current and foamy banks. Earlier Gandalf assured everybody that there's a bridge and it wouldn't be too hard to cross it, but in reality, the bridge was completely destroyed, leaving only dilapidated skeleton. There seemed to be no other way rather than make a big detour.

"We'll camp here," said Gandalf still stunned by such a misfortune, "until I'll think…of something."

"Bloody orcs! Like they knew we will follow this way!" Boromir cursed.

"Maybe they did," Aragorn pronounced thoughtfully. He somehow had a bad feeling about camping here.

"Well, guess, it's time to make dinner," Sam offered without much enthusiasm. Those long walks fagged him and the other hobbits out. He also was worried about Frodo's well-being, as day by day he was getting more and more silent and distant. They both didn't speak much to the rest of the group, except Aragorn, even Merry and Pippin, since those made friends with a fair girl. So, grunting, Sam began to unpack the products. In his business, he didn't notice the above mentioned girl, striding towards him.

Aurelia was suffering from doing nothing. It seemed that everyone in their group had their own role. Even Marry and Pippin, as they brightened the traveler's mood after a long day. But she ate their food, slept at their camp and did nothing, and even if she didn't want to admit it, she felt pangs of conscience. And now she saw a brilliant opportunity given. Being a Princess, back in Audox, Aurelia lived in a palace like in a separate world. So it was natural, she knew it inside and out. From her infant years, one of her favorite places was the kitchen, where she, secretly from her father, could hear gossips of the cooks – her only connection to the real world. There she learned to cook, not masterfully, of coarse, but still bearable for travelers, especially under guidance of such a strict supervisor as Samwise Gamgee.

"Um…Sam…can I give you a hand with cooking?" Aurelia asked uncertainly. That hobbit had a special look that made her feel slightly guilty of something. Sam turned immediately, looking at the girl, before grunting,

"No, Lady Aurelia, I can manage myself well enough."

"But, Sam," Aurelia didn't give up, "Please! I don't know what to do! If I spend one more day, watching everyone but me doing something, I'll go mad. Pleeeaaase!" She begged him with her best puppy eyes. Poor stunned Sam had nothing else to do but to put up with a new-found helper.

While they were quiet busy cooking, others idled the time away. Gimli once again had a spare match with Legolas, Gandalf set near Frodo as they talked in a low voice, Aragorn was smoking a pipe, watching Merry and Pippin dueling.

* * *

Boromir decided to look around. Truth to be told, heavy thoughts wandering in his head. He walked along the bank of the river, water splashing at his feet, until he saw a lonely black figure sitting on a rock, throwing small stones into the water.

Della couldn't stay there, among them. She felt strangely helpless and confused something she didn't feel for what seemed like eternity. What was wrong with her? What had happened when she stepped into Middle Earth? She always was so controlled and calm, never letting her feelings to be seen. But what had happened today? Why, the hell, she lost control? Was it because of the memories, that kept haunting her, or as it because of him? _Oh, dear me, what have I done? Is there any hope for me to complete what've started now? Would I have any courage and confidence to return home if I failed?_

She felt the man coming close, but didn't move. _Why, Della, he's the one, who has nothing to do with this entire story. He'd done nothing to deserve your ignorance. Moreover we have something in common. Pride, pride for who we are and where we are from._

"Having tedious time?" Boromir asked, standing beside her.

"It's beautiful in here," she stated quietly.

"Yes, this land is really beautiful. In all my campaigns I always lacked the time to just enjoy it." Della looked up at him. There was a strange sad look in his eyes for a moment, than he smiled.

"Me too…," she whispered.

"Wouldn't you mind if I join you?" He asked tactfully. Della merely nodded, turning her face back to the horizon. A silence came between them.

"You know, sometimes I wonder, what it's all for. All those trials, tries to change something. How could it be that one small thing holds the fates of many?...Strange, only in these little moments, real values could be understood. Don't you think so?" His voice was distant as he watched water flowing.

"Yes…more than you think…where I've come from…there…," she winced at the painful memory of her shadowed home, "there's no such beauty. Rivers, mountains, green grass. It's all unreal to me. And I wonder if all this traveling isn't just a game of my imagination."

"The purpose of all that leaves me doubting," Boromir drawled.

"The Purpose…," Delawien echoed. "The Purpose we should look up to. Whatever happens, the Purpose – that's what moves us even when we haven't got the strength or doubt," se spoke convincingly. Boromir looked at her surprised.

"I must say I've never met someone like you, so mysterious, so dangerous, so wise…"

"It's because you didn't go that far," she gave him a tiny smile. Boromir chuckled. Then,

"Have you ever been in Gondor?"

"No. I'm afraid, I didn't go that far too."

"It's a pity. Gondor is very beautiful. The mightiest town of men left. You should see it. My hometown," Boromir said proudly. "My father, Denethor, the Steward of Gondor, would be glad to welcome you as a guest of honor."

Della stood up, walked behind him, put her cold hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear,

"Maybe…someday…," giving him a secretive smile, she walked to the rest of the Fellowship, leaving Boromir confused and wondering.

* * *

Well, that was small, but I'll update soon, promise! I wonder who of the two heroines you like more Aurelia or Delawien? Answer in your reviews, pleeeaaassse! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! And again it's me! Well, writing this chapter I suddenly realized, that battle scenes are my really, really weak point and that I completely forgot about one of the members of the Fellowship. So, I'm sooooo sooorrrry, Bill the Pony! Promise, I'll improve!

**Chapter 9 "Standing Still"**

Dinner was…really tasty, thanks to Aurelia and her fresh view on cooking. Usual products found a new taste. After enjoying the meal and basking in the sun, came the time the travelers start packing and thought of a better way to follow.

Della was sitting quietly, while everyone were walking back and forth, trying to find this or that thing, absently drawing lines on the ground with a stick. Something was out of place, something was in the air. Air…She made a deep breath and her heart sank. There was a foreboding of evil in the air. She looked down at her drawing and almost gasped – there was a circle with a rectangle in it – a sign of danger coming.

Legolas jumped to his feet, his face worried. For a minute he was listening and scanning the forest. Then,

"Orcs! They are near! A small detachment!" He cried out.

Now everything came into action. Hobbits and Aurelia with frightened faces doubled their efforts to pack the things quickly, whereas the grown-ups gathered to discuss the further actions.

"We won't have time to make a detour without starting a fight!" Boromir stated.

"But we cannot risk and battle. Who knows if more will come?" Reasoned Gandalf.

"I see what you mean, Boromir, but we don't know how strong is the current and how deep is the river?" Gimli asked not without a reason. Everybody went silent for a moment.

"We have to risk, if we want to escape the fight," Aragorn decided finally. "I and Boromir will take the hobbits."

Not wishing to lose any time Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and made his way to the river.

"Gandalf, go with them!" Aragorn exclaimed. Legolas neared Strider, loading his bow.

"Estel, the dwarf wouldn't make across the river and we can't drag him," he said in Elvish. Aragorn looked around – two hobbits, a dwarf, and Aurelia left. Too bad.

"Seeing your difficulties, gentlemen, I feel obligated to offer my help, so you won't lose time," Delawien appeared out of nowhere. Two men looked at her quizzically. Instead of giving any explanations she whistled loudly and several seconds later the stallion's neigh was heard and soon Nox appeared, galloping towards them.

"Nox can take Frodo and Gimli and your things, as the pony will swim," she stated plainly.

"Why should I believe you?" Aragorn asked narrowing his eyes.

"'Cause you have no other choice," she offered. Aragorn looked her in the eyes intently and after a moment's hesitation he nodded.

"I'm mot mounting that creature!" Gimli declared obstinately after he had heard about their plan.

"Don't worry, my stallion had never let the rider down," Delawien told him proudly.

Meantime, orcs were coming closer, their cries could be heard, and everyone understood that little time was left for them, before the opening they occupied would be full of enemy. While Aragorn and Legolas were hoisting the things Della decided it was time she prepared herself to the inevitable conflict. It was time to show real her. She came to Nox, took off the cloak she was wearing all that time and hoisted it to the saddle. Everybody just stared. She was really tall, only a head lower than Aragorn and had a trained, well-developed body. She wore a dark-blue dress – a tight-fitting sleeveless bodice with low v-neckline and a knee-length skirt with irregular-shaped hem and a cut, up to her mid-tight over her right leg; laced brown leathered boots about inches short of her knees, still, covered with the hem of the dress; two brown forearm guards with engraved symbols upon them; and a wide brown leather belt on her hips with two sai, two daggers and four shurikens (throwing stars) in it.

Aurelia gazed at Della wide-eyed, though the others shared the same impressed expression. It was before the first arrow landed into the opening and everyone returned to action. Aragorn helped Frodo and Gimli to mount, while Della was holding the reins.

"I warn you, if something happens with them," Strider threatened, "I will see to your death." She just smirked in response, turned to Nox and whispered in his ear so no one else could hear:

"_**Irdento cardone il tir dar tegroso, Nox** (i)_," with these words she released the reins and Nox dashed away, followed by Bill, who obviously wasn't happy by the prospect of having a swim.

Meanwhile, orcs reached the bank of the river and with hideous cries dashed to the rest of the travelers. Not thinking twice, Delawien rushed into the battle. Sai in both her hands, she was swinging them, clubbing orcs at the best of her abilities. Aragorn looked over frightened to death Aurelia and Sam, then to Legolas and unsheathed his sword.

"Legolas, take Aurelia and go, I'll manage myself," he shouts, before chopping an orc's head.

Aurelia blinked. _What did he mean take me?_ Before she could understand what was going on, a pair of man's hands lifted her and flung her over his shoulder, so that her body was flopping limply like a rag doll. She lost the ability to speak when Legolas, as it was he who carried him, stepped onto the surface of the water! _Stop._ **_Legolas_** _is carrying me? What familiarity! How did he have the guts to act so with **me**, _she uselessly tried to get angry with him, but the stubborn inner voice told her another things. _Yes, Aurelia, you're just ungrateful cow! He's saving your life, and it's after you insulted him. If I were him, I would left you die there!_

No one knows how long, would she have speculated on that, if the elf hadn't stopped all of a sudden. Legolas freed Aurelia from his grasped, trying to keep a neutral face. She was stunned, pure amaze was written on her face an all she could force was,

"Wow…um…that was…cool…thanks…I think," then she collected herself, remembering the kind of their relationship, her face became calm. Legolas just bowed and reached for his bow and arrows, turning his attention to the other bank. He tried to concentrate on what was going on over there, but, for unknown to him reasons, the image of Aurelia's flushed face and entangled golden curls stood in his eyes.

* * *

Aragorn stood in front of scared Sam, battling with orcs. In the corner of his eye he could see arrows flying and reaching there destination and he knew it was Legolas who was shooting. Della was blocking the blows, making complex combinations of kicks and punches. Anyway, she saw the things were getting worse and worse, as more orcs were coming. They had to cross the river or they would be in trouble. Thinking of the further actions, she found only right decision, but she wasn't a saint benefactor to risk her life here and there for everyone. On the other hand, if she'd gained Aragorn's trust, her mission could be fulfilled without being placed in jeopardy by the members of the Fellowship. So with that she started to fight her way towards Strider.

"Take Sam and go, cross the river," she cried to him. He turned his head to look at her and almost lost it, but blocked the blow in time.

"What of you? We can't leave you here!"

"Oh, yeah?" She laughed out loud. "Since when you started caring about me?" Della cut an orc's throat. "There's no time to argue, just go, I'll cover you." Aragorn looked at the girl attentively: she was so determined, obviously aware of what she was doing, so he nodded. Seizing the opportunities, Delawien jumped aside, push of the ground and, making three back flips landed behind Aragorn in time to stab the orc with the sai, before he could wound Strider.

"Go! Now!" She cried, rushing into the attack with double fierce.

Without further ado, Aragorn grabbed Sam and made a dash for the other bank, struggling with the flow of the river. The two were well-protected: by the true hits of Legolas' arrows and fighting skills of courageous woman.

Della sensed energy running through her veins – it always happened in a battle, she was enjoying risking her life, feeling so free and strong, though never did she lose her mind and common sense in a battle, always being so reasonable, calculating. It all went in one motion to her: striking, blowing, punching, and thrusting a dagger. In the corner of her eye she saw Aragorn and Sam reaching the middle of the river, and that very time a clear voice of reason told her not to risk her life for nothing. As a result, wielding her sai skillfully she made her retreat, never looking away from the battle field. For the first time ever, she was grateful to Legolas, as he was shooting down the orcs out of her way. With a twist of her hands she put sai back in her belt and struggled forward. The others were waiting on the other bank.

"You were battling greatly, though it's a shame we had left you alone," Boromir offered his hand to help her out of water.

"Thanks," after a minute hesitation and struggle with herself, Della took his hand, and together they joined the others: Gandalf again led the way, followed by slightly confused Aurelia, who cast as she hoped secret glances at Legolas, next walked Gimli, then Nox, haunted by four admiring hobbit's and one Pony, soon joined by Boromir. Delawien smirked at the picture and went after the group slowly, wringing out the skirt of her dress.

"Thank you," Aragorn came from behind, "for risking your life for us." Della rolled her eyes, but didn't answer, pretending being very busy drying her clothes. She apparently wasn't kind of girl, who eased tension, instead she always put her opponent into an awkward, disadvantageous position. Aragorn took a deep breath and continued.

"I am aware of that you had no reason helping us…me in particular."

"Oh, haven't I?" Dellawien turned to him. "Well, then, suppose I'm a kind of a good fairy, who always comes to the aid of those who are in peril." She said sarcastically, before turning and walking quickly away.

"Wait!" Aragorn called. She came to a full stop and looked him searchingly in the face. "I owe you an apology, Lady Delawien. It was harsh to accuse you of spying, but now since you proved to be loyal to us, I wanted to…"

"Stop insulting yourself, Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Della interrupted coldly, and started to move away, saying on her way, "Save your apology for some fair lady. As for me, I don't need it." And she made her way to Nox, who seemed angry that he wasn't the first she had spoken to, as he bit her skirt and drew her up to him.

* * *

The fire was bright and warm and it cast shadows on faces of those, who tried to get warmer. The day was really full of excitement and most of them soon retreated to sleep. Merry and Pippin didn't even manage to reach their "beds", as they fell asleep in the same spot they had their supper. Aurelia set thoughtfully with a mug of hot tea in her hands, staring into the fire.

"Are you O.K.?" Aragorn sat near her with a friendly smile on his handsome face.

"Yeah," she answered absentmindedly. "Why?"

"You look…disturb, like something is bothering you." She looked into his eyes, so much wisdom was in them, so much life experience. She wondered if he could ever understand her.

"I just…miss my family. I left them without telling a word and I feel so bad because of it…" She sighed, looking around their small camp. "Maybe I shouldn't be here, I mean, you have a purpose to follow, and I have none. I feel so…useless, kind of…" Aragorn put his hand on her shoulder, his voice steady and convincing.

"Aurelia, you shouldn't say so. I don't know your reasons, but you've come here, you're with us and that's where you are meant to be. If Gandalf says you have to go with us, so it be, as he's the wisest of all men. This is your purpose, your road to follow, this is what was destined to you. And by all means you aren't useless, see, what a change you have brought to our daily menu?" Aurelia smiled brightly, looking at Strider gratefully.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for listening to me…"

"It's nothing. Now, better go to bed, tomorrow will be another hard day." With one final smile Aurelia wished him good night and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Frodo had no peace that night. Those dreams, dark dreams, were haunting him, and the Voice, never giving rest, proclaiming something that belonged to Him, and Him only. Sitting near the fire, deep at night, he thought of everything that had happened with him since Bilbo's party. Was it possible that the life of one person could change so fast and so much? What would wait for him? Was he capable of fulfilling this quest? Was he capable of struggling with that darkness that had surrounded him and his friends? Frodo felt so helpless, so tired, he wanted to scream of frustration. Why couldn't everything be the same as it was? Why did he volunteer, in the first place?

"Can't sleep?" Frodo lifted his eyes to see the dark-haired girl.

"Yes," he replied cautiously.

"Then it makes two of us," Delawien gave a half-smile and set near him. "I know what bothers you, Frodo," she began quietly, looking him in the eyes. "I know whom you're struggling with…"

"But…how?" Frodo was stunned beyond speech. Did someone of the Fellowship tell her?

"Listen to me carefully now, Frodo Baggins. But before I tell you anything, swear to me that our talk would stay a secret to everyone, even Aragorn and Gandalf." She peered into his eyes, making him uncomfortable. He was afraid of her, of what she can tell him, but most of all he **wanted** to know what she had to say.

"O.K., I swear," he said, trying to sound as confident as he could. To his surprise, Della smiled sincerely, but immediately it faded.

"Well, Frodo, dangerous thing you are caring, more insidious that you can ever imagine. And I want to warn you, soon it will get control over you. Struggle as hard as you can, but the longer it stays in your hands, the sooner you'll fall under its spell." Frodo gulped. He was scared not only by her words, but also by how she had said them: like she knew it for real, unemotionally.

"How do you know of the Ring and its powers?" He demanded.

"Don't think you're the one who deals with it Frodo. It's not the Ring I know about, but Sauron," she spited those words like it was a curse.

"Sauron? Do you have something to do with him?" The hobbit put a hand over the chain with the Ring he wore under the tunic.

"Don't be afraid, Frodo, I'm not interested in the Ring, it has no power over me, as I know all about its might. Remember, however, you should fulfill your task, no matter how hard it is for you…Though don't think you have no choice."

"What do you mean?"

"There's always a choice. You can take the Ring for yourself, and left Middle Earth to be destroyed. But mind that Sauron only waits for you to give in. As soon as you stop this struggle, he would have the Ring. He is smart, he would use you like a toy, as his final purpose is to make bring the Ring to him. You can fail your friends, but ask yourself, can you fail yourself, Frodo? Men's ambitions do miracles. There's advice for you. Listen to what your friends tell you, but never let them decide for you, as choice always must be yours. But if Gandalf isn't mistaken, you'll do everything right." She fell silent. Frodo was gazing at her with different emotions. Was she right or not? Could he believe her? Pushing all thoughts out of his head, the hobbit said,

"Thanks," and he meant it.

"Oh, did I frighten you?" Della smiled.

"I little bit," he confessed. _To say in the least._

"Well, that's life, dear sir, I only told you the truth, but I won't bear if the nightmares hunt you for the rest of the night. What if Gandalf will kill me for doing you harm?" She asked over-dramatically.

"I doubt he can. Actually, I doubt anyone can," Frodo chuckled. Della laughed out.

"Er…Dellawien…um…Della," he began hesitantly, "your pendant…it's beautiful. Does it mean anything?" He immediately regretted asking, as the smile vanished from her face. Now she wore a severe and expression. She looked down, where on the dark-blue lace was hanging a dark-blue round-shaped pendant, with engraved symbols and calligraphy, and it was hollow in the centre, except for two silver parallel horizontal wavy lines.

"It's very dear to me, Frodo Baggins." She touched it accurately. "And it has more meaning than you think. It always reminds me of who I am and what I'm supposed to do…"

She sat there for a while, fingering the pendant, looking distantly into the fire. Then, as if she had snapped out of a dream, Della started and looked back at Frodo. Only now he noticed how tired and worn-out she was. And though she was a mystery for him, Frodo felt some connection, as if they carried a kind of burden…

* * *

i) Take them over the river safely, Nox

* * *

Wow, that was pretty long! Hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review, cause it's important to know you opinion about it all. 


	11. Don't let the Darkness get over you

Hello everybody! Sorry for such an awful delay, but I had some family problems, so I couldn't update. In fact my parents are on the edge of divorce, and as you might guess, it weren't calm times. I also had my examinations in aikido, that's why it kept me pretty busy. But here's a new chapter. It's a bit boring, but it is necessary to make a good background for the next chapter. The next one will be pretty interesting: someone's past will be revealed and relationship will develop, but you'll find out yourselves. And for now…enjoy! And please review, I want to know your opinion about this chapter.

**Chapter 10 "Don't let Darkness get over You"**

Another stop for the night, another supper by the fire. Days seemed to last forever: nothing but hiking, day by day. For many of them it looked like a never-ending nightmare. Little did they knew, that the real nightmare was lying ahead.

During one of their stops, as everyone except Delawien, who was seen nowhere, was sitting around the fire, Aragorn made his way towards Aurelia. Earlier he and Gandalf had a small talk and the wizard requested Strider should give her some lessons at least of basic self-defense, as how Gandalf had put it "dark times are coming and we never know when they will overtake us". Deep in his heart Aragorn shared the same opinion, but the prospect of teaching a girl who was merely a child and had more that just a vague idea of how to use the weapon – well, he wasn't too excited about that.

Aurelia humbly followed Strider deep into the forest to practice. She was nervous – she'd never ever held a sword in her hands. She was so afraid to make a fool of herself especially in front of him. _Come down, Lea. Breath deeper. Oh, I wish he wouldn't laugh at me!_, she thought as they stopped in one of the clearings not very far from the camp.

"Well, first of all you should learn how to hold a sword," Aragorn began professionally, handing her the sword he borrowed from one of the hobbits.

Aurelia took it cautiously, her hands shaking slightly. She tried to hold it as she saw her brothers had done for so many times, but instead, she was gripping it as if her very life depended on it, so that her knuckles became white. Aragorn chuckled slightly and, coming from behind, put his arms on hers:

"You shouldn't grip it that tight. Relax, Aurelia, breathe deep. Now, imagine that the sword is just the extension of your arms. Good. Try to attack me, and I'll show you how to make a simple block."

She did as he asked and brought the sword down with all the strength she could muster. Aragorn put a simple block, but as he continued his technique, he twirled, catching Aurelia's arm in joint control. She stepped back, but lost her footing and dropped to the ground. Aragorn hurried to her, extending his hand to help her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, fine." She muttered.

"That wasn't bad, you know, but if you want to learn to protect yourself, firstly you should learn how to stand your ground," Strider gave her an encouraging smile. "Let's try once again, but now be more concentrated and precise not to let me drop you once again."

So for other several hours of their practice Aurelia inwardly finished her struggles on the ground. Every part of her body ached from such a train, she was one hundred per cent sure next morning she would have terrible bruises, she was breathing hard and felt like she can faint every minute. By now she had cursed stupid Gandalf's idea about teaching her, as Aragorn was a merciless teacher. Strider seemed to notice her terrible state, since after her another fiasco, he came over to her, saying,

"Well, Aurelia, think it's enough for today," he once again held out his hand and she gladly took it. Aragorn had to lift her up, as was unable to o it herself. "You did really good job, but next time try not to fall backwards every time you try to block my blow," he said good-humoredly. Aurelia growled: right now she hated him and wanted to punch, but let's face it, she would have courage to do it.

"Thanks for actually wasting your time with me," she answered sarcastically. After a moment's hesitation she blurted out, "Wanna have a walk?" strider shook his head at her and smiled,

"Why not? If only you won't faint out of exhaustion."

"I'm not that weak!" She protested heatedly, only to make him laugh. Aurelia pouted and stated to move forward, Strider following her still shaking his head.

"Tell me what, Aragorn…" she started after a pause, "how many names do you have? I mean, the hobbits call you Strider, Gandalf – Aragorn, which I suppose is your real name, and…well…the elf…um…Legolas…he calls you…Estel." She was glad he was right behind her and couldn't see her blushing deeply.

"A whole lot," he laughed out, "don't think you want to hear all of them. Let me ask you a question too, you've never walked that much before, have you?"

"Um…no…I just…just," stopped not knowing what to say. She didn't want to lie to him, but she couldn't tell the truth either. "You see, I've never traveled before, but as I turned eighteen, well, I sort of wanted to see the world, soo…I run away from home," at least it was half-truth. The thought of her father and brothers made her homesick. They walked in silence, until Aurelia stopped abruptly, causing Aragorn to bump into her slightly. He was about to ask what the matter was, but Aurelia pointed her finger into something, and he stepped forward to see what it was.

There was yet another clearing there, surrounded by high dense trees, oaks, probably, but not that had caught his attention. There, in the centre, was Delawien, barefoot, hair in a tight knot, face seating, she was making a series of push-ups, breathing soundly. Her weapon belt was lying nearby. After forty or so push-ups she stood up, came to the tree, jumped up, grabbed a thick brunch above her head and started to pull herself up, so that the muscles on her trained biceps were very well seen.

Aurelia watched her wide-eyed. Wasn't the physical load they had every day enough for a young woman? She shifted her gaze to Aragorn who seemed impressed too. Meanwhile Della released the brunch and making a somersault landed on one knee. It seemed like she didn't notice two people watching her. She made three flips towards her weapon and, wiping her sweating forehead with the back of her hand, Delawien fastened the belt on her hips. All of a sudden she grabbed two sai, twisted them in her hands several times and made a lunge towards the unseen enemy. Then, with a sigh she put them back in her belt, took a shuriken and threw it backwards, without aiming. Aurelia cried out when it landed into the tree a few inches away from her face.

"Enjoyed the show, haven't you?" Della asked sarcastically, turning around.

"My God! You could have killed me!" Aurelia exclaimed, suffocating from all the emotions she had at that moment.

"Your luck my aim is always perfect," Aurelia Couldn't tell if Della was serious or not. Not wanting to receiver further comments, Delawien pushed past the curly girl and Strider, their eyes meeting for a moment, before she walked away, leaving the two of them behind.

Della made a deep gulp of air. Her breath was uneven, like someone was constantly cutting out the oxygen access. _What the hell is going on with me? Oh, well, I can make a guess. But, no, not now. God, if you exist, do help me! _She stopped and leaned against the tree until her breath and giddiness subsided and holding her head high she slowly made her way towards the camp.

* * *

After the content supper Merry, Pippin, Aurelia, even Frodo, Sam and Gandalf started a game of charades. Firstly it was Aurelia who initiated the game, but within the time the whole camp was laughing as Gandalf tried to show the others a grass widow. The others tried to guess, almost everyone was laughing. It looked like everything was great and yet it wasn't. Even Aurelia could feel it, the air was thick, it seemed. She shivered without a reason. Then her eyes caught a sight of lonely figure. Delawien. Something was terribly wrong: always so strong and proud, now she looked miserable with her head in her hands her body was shaking. The heart of younger girl was wrung: even if the black-haired always trued to push her away, Aurelia still cared about her, somewhere deep inside, not admitting to herself even. Anyway, her first reaction was to come and embrace the suffering woman (Aurelia was pretty sure she was suffering as it was quiet obvious), but she knew better than that. So she just continued playing, watching the woman in the corner of her eye.

Della was frightened. Logically, she couldn't explain what was wrong, but being brought up in a place, where logics have little power, where feelings and forebodings saved lives of those few who still were struggling for existence, she knew something was lying ahead, and that something wasn't good at all. It all started from slight dizziness, but now it felt like thousand hummers were working in her head. She tried to make a deep breath, only to cause a wave of nausea came over her.

Sitting alone, away from the others she put her head in her hands and made an effort to reason herself. _Nothing's wrong. Just a headache. Stop lying to yourself, Della. You know, you feel, it's coming…_She couldn't tell for sure if that last thought was hers or not.

Then…a light breeze in the trees…It sent shivers down her spine. It felt so…evil. The wind was speaking! Delawien felt something dark, yet powerful and consuming calling for her. In her veins, in her blood, with every cell of her body she knew she had to give in to that call…

Boromir made his way to the poor woman. He saw she didn't feel well, and somehow he was concerned about her. Strange, he hardly knew her and yet he cared, if not admitting to himself, he did, and Boromir wasn't a caring type of man.

"Are you all right? You don't look quiet well," he asked solicitously. The girl didn't answer, didn't even look at him, still clenching her head in her arms. He was silent for a moment, not knowing what to do. Then he plopped near Delawien and starting saying something about the brilliant game and how even Gandalf took part in it.

Della didn't try to listen to what he was saying nor did she want. The trees around her were chanting, leaves were speaking in their own, unknown to others language. It was than, her heart sunk when she heard it, among the rustling, a whisper, barely audible: "_Remember…remember who you are…and where you belong to…_" it told her... Delawien bolted up not noticing confused look on Boromir's face. He was asking her something, but she couldn't here him anymore, she was in the other world now, there where no Middle Earth men could reach her.

Boromir was genially surprised when Della stood up abruptly, but as he looked at her face he felt strange anxiety. Her eyes…they became glassy, a mad expression froze in them, her tanned skin now was pale, almost white and it seemed as if she hadn't control over her body, as she started into the forest. Immediately Boromir felt a desire to follow her and find out what was wrong with her, but, for those days they knew each other, he had learned what a privet person she was. More than likely she would be mad if he followed her. So, against his better judgment, he sat down, secretly hoping nothing serious would happen to that woman.

Aurelia had seen the scene too. But unlike Boromir her nerves gave in and she could not stay aside. Never did she saw Della in such a state and it scared her. As kind hearted and naïve as she was, Aurelia, not thinking twice, excused her from the game and followed her so-called friend. It was dark and the light from the fire didn't penetrate through the dense trees. There, forest was a separate kingdom, ruled by moonlight and mist. Fear was filling Aurelia's heard as she went further into the forest. She couldn't subside the shivers. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. Aurelia screamed at the top of her lungs and spun around only to have the hand clasped over her mouth. Though it was dark she still could make out Aragorn's tall and emanating strength figure.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked coldly, his voice stern.

"I…saw Della wasn't right and wanted to check on her…only," she answered defensively, still her voice was uneven.

"Alone? In the middle of the night?" His voice became more and more dangerous. "Do you truly wish to be killed or you're so stupid not to realize it's dangerous?" She might have been insulted by such a comment if it wasn't Aragorn who said it.

"I'm just concerned. Look, something's really out of hand. Can't you feel it? Please, let's find her, I'm worried," she looked at him and Ranger could see true worry in her eyes. Moreover, he himself had noticed the girl's strange behavior during the day and was about to find out the reason.

"Fine, but you keep closer to me," he answered briefly, stepping into the darkness of the uninviting forest.

* * *

She didn't want to move, but her legs seemed to have their own will, as they carried her deep into the murky forest. Protesting with all her heart, Delawien obediently followed the unknown call. Her sight was blurred and heard was spinning so much that she was staggering and swaying like a drunk. Everything around was consumed by thick fog, so she could see only dimmed shades.

**Suddenly…a bright flash of white blinding light…and than - darkness…heavy steps…steps of the intruder…in the silence of the night it felt like He was made of iron…Step by step…until he reached his destination…again bright flash of white light…**

Della blinked in shock. _No, no, please, don't let the horror of the past return! _Her mind cried, but she didn't stop, wishing to reach the unknown, but cherished purpose. No sooner had she made another few steps, than another flash overtook her.

…**Woman's scream…Drops of blood…everywhere like drops of tears…blood covering the floor slowly reaching her feet…there in a blood and flesh something sparkled…something silver…again the woman's scream, but now the last…**

Della drew a sharp breath, her heart filled with horror and pain. She suddenly felt cold, though she was all sweating. It was inside her heart – a prediction of inevitable. That was when she heard it again. A low whisper… "_Della…_" she sacked in air as she heard her name. She could have recognized that voice over a million of voice, anywhere, anyhow… "_Your deep but darkened soul is tearing you apart…It's whispering to you…_" the voice continued. He was laughing at her, at her weakness and feebleness. "_**It's whispering to you…**"_

**The last flash was the brightest…the most painful…in the darkness…something sparkled...blade of a dagger…silver, incrusted, but now it doesn't matter…the blood was covered in blood…now it's her turn…she backed off instinctively, yet knowing there's no way out…the laughter…cold and malicious…her last breath…the dagger – it was high above her head…ready to strike…with the great strength it came down…into her…cutting flesh…causing unbearable pain…**

Della cried out of pain, clenching to her stomach, it was so real, the pain was blinding and she dug her nails deep into the tree's crust not to fall to the ground. Her chest rising and falling trying to catch escaping air even though her lungs were burning. Finally she gave in, she lost the struggle and hundreds of whispering voices invaded her ears.It looked like the trees, leaves, the ground and air themselves were whispering.

Aragorn heard her scream and rushed through the trees, millions of possibilities in his head, Aurelia following him. He than stopped, seeing her, shaking, clenching to her stomach, struggling for breath. Before he could make a step towards her, she turned around, facing him. He started: though it was dark and he couldn't say for sure, but her eyes, they were completely black. Della than started chanting, firstly quiet, then louder, until she was signing, her voice desperate and filled with emotions.

She now didn't have any control over her body or soul. The sounds around merged into one beat and automatically she recognized the tune. Staring with her unseeing eyes right behind her, the words she had remembered came out deliberately:

_Kingdom of fear_

_Deserted land_

_No road leads home_

_Can't see the end_

_Lost my soul, now I am just a stranger inside myself_

_I fear the voices in my head_

_Unbeliever!_

_Saint and sinner _

_Self-deceiver_

_Growing grimmer_

_Your true enemy's inside yourself, a demon,_

_Your darkened faith_

_Unbeliever!_

_Mastered by fear_

_By pain and hate_

_I'm bound to see_

_My looming fate_

_Through the gates, to my soul, a desert is all I see_

_There's no way leading back to me_

_Your deep but darkened soul is tearing you apart  
It's whispering to you  
In the valley of your heart _

_You're the enemy inside yourself, your demon_

_Accept your fate!_

_Unbelieve_r!

After she finished everything as silent. She was standing shaking violently, the song must have taken away all her remaining strength. Tough still under the impression of the song, Aragorn made himself to do something, anything.

"Della!" he called over to her, not even realizing he called her by a pet name. She seemed to hear him, but as she made two uncertain steps, her legs bended, and she fell down, sleeping into unconsciousness.


End file.
